My Little Pony: Friendship is magic Featuring: Red vs Blue!
by Admiral Averoxian Burnen
Summary: A great story about what happens when the reds and the blues are thrown to the My Little Pony universe! I plan to have ten chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Caboose! Put that down! You don't know what it is!" Tucker yelled. Just another average day for the reds and the blues.

Meanwhile, at Red base...

"Men, we are going to turn this thing on, but we have no idea where it'll take us. So we need to be prepared. Are you two ready?" Sarge said, referring to the portal that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"Like always, none of us noticed that until you pointed it out. Why does this keep happening? What weird invisible device are yo using?" Grif complained.

"Unlike Grif, I'm ready as ever sir!" Simmons was enthusiastic as usual.

"Okay, on the count of three, we will turn it on, and all jump in, being oblivious and non-knowing as to where we're going!" Sarge exclaimed.

"...Sarge? Are you going to start counting?" Simmons asked.

"Nobody said I was gonna count TODAY" Sarge said.

"Whew, good. 'Cause I wanna get a few days of more sleep" Grif said.

"Good point Pvt. Grif! We will initiate it tomorrow!" Sarge said.

"Sarge, I didn't even make a point. You just took what I said, ruined it for me, and gave me WAY less time to sleep. Now, I don't mean to be a little fucktard-"

"You already are a fucktard" Simmons interrupted.

"Shut up. I don't mean to be a little fucktard Sarge, but I don't want to go tomorrow. Or ever, for that matter" Grif said, glaring at Simmons.

"Grif, you know I care for my soldiers, so I listen to their suggestions, things they have to say and what not, but that quite possibly, has to be the laziest thing you've ever tried to initiate! Now, we are going to start tomorrow, or we are going to start TODAY! which one do you want?" Sarge asked.

"Sigh, tomorrow" Grif said.

"Good choice!" Sarge said.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at Blue base...**

"Church, will you tell Caboose to leave Freckles alone? Its making me nervous!" Tucker complained.

'You think you're the only nervous guy here? That thing keeps staring at me every time I walk by!" Church said. "As long as it keeps Caboose occupied, I'm fine. But still, if you want me to talk to Caboose, you're gonna have to catch him without Freckles at his side!"

"Ugh... fine. Hey Caboose!" Tucker yelled.

"YOU SHALL REFER TO SGT. CABOOSE AS SGT. CABOOSE" Freckles said.

"Jeez he's scary" Tucker said.

"Tell me about it" Church replied.

"Hey Tucker. Hey Church. I told Freckles to stay over there, so now we cant talk. What do you want to talk about? Do you guys want a pet too? I can't let you. We're all out. I am terribly sorry" said Caboose, who'd just walked over here.

"Okay, first of all, IT'S not your pet. You just found a large robot in a junk heap. Second, you need to turn him off or something, because its making the reds AND us extremely uncomfortable" Church said.

"Yeah, you can't even pick up chicks with that. Caboose, teach Freckles how to pick up chicks!" said Tucker.

"How many times do I have to fucking tell you, THERE ARE NO CHICKS! We live in a god damn forest! And worse! We have no way to get out, and we are running out of food! And you're fucking worried about how many CHICKS it can pick up!?" Church said, furious.

**The next day, at Red base...**

"Men, are you ready?" Sarge asked. They were all lined up in front of the portal, waiting to turn it on.

"Yes sir, lets do this!" Simmons said.

"What? Oh sure Sarge whatever you say, I guess" Grif said.

"Okay, Five, four, three two..."

**Meanwhile at blue base...**

"So how is every-" Church was interrupted by a extremely high pitch whining noise, followed by loud muffled voices.

"WHOA SIMMONS HELP" Grif? What the heck? Church thought.

Then all of the sudden, he went unconscious, aware that everyone else had gone unconscious as well.

"This can't be good..." he thought, as he, Tucker, and Caboose were thrown through time and space.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Welcome to Our World?

The Reds and The Blues all landed on top of each other. They all had headaches and were slowly arousing to consciousness.

"What the...? Where are we?" said Donut.

"I have no idea" replied Caboose, apparently aware of the situation. For once.

"What the fuck just happened? Where the fuck are we? And WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE?!" Grif yelled.

Nobody knew what he was talking about, until they looked down at themselves. What they saw was the start of one of the greatest adventures they'll ever have.

"Holy Fucking Balls! We're PONIES!" exclaimed Caboose. That was the first time they heard him curse... in an extremely long time.

"What are you... well actually you're right. What the fuck did you do reds?!" said Church.

"Well," Sarge started, "uh... we made a portal, and apparently it transported us to another universe. According to the device I have here in my... hoof, we are in the 'My little Pony dimension'"

"YAY!" exclaimed Caboose and Tucker at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"Tucker... do you watch _My Little Pony_ like me?" Caboose asked.

"Well.. yes. So apparently this whole time we had another brony on our team" Tucker replied.

"Wait wait wait wait wait... we are currently in the world of..._My little Pony?_ What the fuck is happening to us, why is it happening to us?" Church was confused.

"This is awesome guys! We'll be able to meet the mane six, they'll give us food, water.. and look! If anything happens, we still have our guns!"

They all looked down at the pile of weapons and supplies. Sarge grabbed his shotgun and a pack to put it in. Grif picked up his usual battle rifle. Tucker had his sword, which he was the only person, _ahem,_ pony in existence that it responded to. Church took his sniper rifle and strapped it to his back. Simmons tried to get the GrifShot, but Grif tackled for it first. All that was left was an assault rifle, which Caboose happily strapped to his back.

"You know, I never got to mention this before we started picking this crap up, but none of us noticed it until Donut pointed it out. Speaking of which, Donut doesn't have a weapon" Grif said.

"Of course I do! I've got the power of courage and friendship with me!" Donut exclaimed. They all stared at him. "And this magnum and a few plasma grenades" he finished. They stopped staring.

"I'm surprised how quickly we got over the situation" said Simmons.

"Well, think about it Simmons. Crazy bullshit happens to us all the time. This might as well be on top of the list of crazy bullshit, but its not like we haven't jumped through a fucking portal before, right? Remember when Church exploded, sending us forward through time?" said Grif.

"Wow. Private Grif, that has to be the second, not so terrible thing to understand ever, of all time" said Sarge.

"Hey, that's my line!" said a familiar voice from behind them. They all turned around and saw a grey, yellow pony that could be nobody else besides the asshole-in-charge himself...

Freelancer Agent Washington.

* * *

"How the hell did you get here?" Sarge asked.

"I was asleep in my bunk, when this high pitched noise nearly broke my god damn ears!" said Washington.

"And, as you can see, we are all ponies" said Tucker.

"Yes I noticed" said Wash. " I also heard the whole conversation. And why didn't you guys leave me with anything?"

"Well, with your reputation, why would we? Heh Heh. Plus we had NO idea you were even here!" said Sarge.

"Wait, do you think Freckles is here too?" asked Caboose.

"No I doubt it" said Church, "The portal seems to only taken us and the weapons. Hey, speaking of which, we need a vehicle, because it seems like we are in some huge forest"

None of them had actually taken the time to look around them yet. Sure enough, they were in an extremely large forest.

"Hey, where's Grif?" asked Simmons. To answer his question, he heard mexican polka music coming from behind him. All of the sudden, the warthog and Sheila came out from behind the hill they were standing near, and parked right in front of the group. Grif was in the warthog.

"The pedals and controls have been changed to match our hoofy feet" said Grif. "Also, I found your tank"

"Sheila? What are you doing here?" asked Church.

"I'm Sorry Director, But I Actually Do Not Know How I Got Here. Perhaps Private Simmons Would Like To Fill Me In?" responded the tank.

While Simmons was telling Sheila everything that had just happened, the two teams decided to go east.

During the trip, they saw a really big building on the side of a mountain.

"What's that?" Grif asked.

"It appears to be a fortress or a castle" said Simmons.

"Yeah, but whats that at the bottom?" Grif asked. Because at the bottom of the mountain there was a rather large village.

"Lets go find out" Sarge said. he stopped the convoy, and talked to Church and Washington about it. They decided that since they were extremely hungry, they might as well stop and see what they have.

* * *

The first thing they noticed was that there's ponies. EVERYWHERE!

"What's with their houses?" Tucker asked. The houses roofs were made out of hay and were all slanted a little towards the road.

"Guess they're not that modern" said Church.

"Look, they're staring at me. Or it could be you. But its probably me" said Caboose.

"Caboose, they're staring at US" said Tucker.

"Shut up, both of you" said Washington. An orange and blonde pony was trotting up to them.

"Well howdy everypony! It sure is nice to see new faces 'round here! The name's Applejack! You can call me AJ for short!"

After a few moments of discomfort, Grif asked out loud, "Are all you guys' names that stupid?"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Okay Caboose we can keep it!

Applejack greeted everyone and quickly learned their names.

"So you're Tucker" she said, pointing at them one by one. "Then Caboose, Church, Agent Washington, Grif, Simmons, and ponies call you Sarge?"

"Yes mam" Sarge replied.

"So, uh, what are we going to do now, Church?" Caboose whispered.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to get used to my new body!" Church said.

"Well, I'm hungry. Do you... ponies have any food around here?" Grif asked.

"Well of course we do fella!" Applejack replied." If ya'll would just follow me and park them vehicles, we have an Inn ya'll can stay in!"

_She is extremely optimistic, _Church thought.

They parked their vehicles in a nearby parking garage right inside the gates, then they trotted with Applejack to the Prancing Pony Inn, where they checked in.

"For newcomers, it's free for thirty days" Applejack said.

"And what about food?" asked Grif.

"That's free too!" Applejack replied.

"Oh thank Jesus!" exclaimed Grif.

While they were eating, a thought entered Cabooses head.

"Can we keep it?" he asked.

"Keep what?" asked Washington.

"I mean, can we stay? It can't be so terrible can it, Wash? Its better than life back at... where ever we were. Right?" Caboose said.

Church and Wash looked at each other. He _Was _right after all.

"Maybe. It depends on how things go" said Church.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Rise and shine, everypony!" Applejack shouted from downstairs.

"Why... WHY!" yelled Grif.

"I want ya'll to meet my friends!" she said.

After they all woke up, they went outside to meet whoever Applejack was talking about.

"Everypony, meet Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie!"

Again, after a long moment of discomfort, Grif asked " You all look ridiculous!"

**To be continued...**


	4. He's still alive?

Caboose was really excited to meet all the ponies.

"Ponies!" Caboose exclaimed. He loves ponies.

"Yes Caboose. Ponies" said Church.

"Its nice to meet new ponies. And might I say, what wonderful cutie marks you have!" Twilight said.

"Uh, thanks? What is she talking about Donut?" Grif asked.

"She's talking about the markings on our asses" Tucker said.

"What are you... oh" said Grif, looking at himself. He had a beer bottle cutie mark.

"Ooh cool whats mine..." said Tucker. Its an energy sword.

"Wait, does everyone have one?" Church asked.

"But of course!" Pinkie Pie said. "See mine? Mine has party balloons!"

"Then whats mine?" asked Simmons. "It'd better not be..." and when he turned he saw exactly what he had expected. A brain. "Okay, whatever you're doing God, it's not funny"

"Mines a bunch of lollipops on top of a donut!" exclaimed Donut.

"Mine looks like.. my old body?" Church said. It was the monitor. "I wish it could've been at least a little bit cooler. A floating metal eyeball isn't cool at all!"

"Yeah, you're right it isn't. You were such an asshole, that I don't even want to remember it" Grif complained.

"Mine is the military ranking for sergeant. Not such a surprise. I am THE Sarge after all! Heh heh" Sarge exclaimed.

"Mine looks like a cupcake. I think its a cupcake... yeah, probably" Caboose said.

"Caboose, actually yours looks really cool! Its not a cupcake, its an atomic explosion!" exclaimed Simmons.

"Mines the symbol of Project Freelancer" stated Agent Washington.

"Well, there all wonderful!" said Fluttershy, but everyone barely heard her.

Rainbow Dash was checking Grif and Tucker out all of the sudden.

"What are you doing?" Grif asked.

"Nice wings!" Rainbow replied.

"What? Grif has wings? Do I have wings?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah! How do you ponies not know that you have wings?" Rainbow said.

"Really? How do we use them!?" Grif and Tucker were both amazed by themselves.

"Do you feel any extra muscles in your back, besides your back?" she asked.

"Sort of..." Grif said.

"YES! I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY NOW!" Tucker yelled. Soon, he started running and flapping his wings, and eventually he took off after a few tries.

"What the fuck? Why can't I?" Grif kept slamming into the ground after the first few feet of flight.

* * *

Later on, Tucker had gotten so good, he was able to float around.

"This is fucking amazing!" he was totally psyched!

"Yeah, for you" Grif was able to fly, but not float. So he stuck to jumping off the sides of mountains and buildings. Grif and Tucker were hanging out, which is quite a surprise. But under the circumstances, it didn't really matter.

"Hey dude, whats that?" Grif asked. He was looking at a big puffy dust ball speeding towards them. It was knocking ponies out of the way, and by the time Tucker realized what- who it was, it was too late.

"Holy shit... Its the fucking META!" Tucker exclaimed, and they both flew back to the others as fast as they could.


	5. No Way Bro Nuh Uh

"What?! The Meta is fucking HERE?!" Agent Washington exclaimed.

"Yes! We both saw him! Right Grif?!" Tucker said.

"Huh? Oh sure whatever you say Tucker. Whatever." said Grif.

"GRIF!" Tucker yelled.

"What!? Oh yeah he's right we both saw him. He was charging at us like a fucking maniac. Luckily we both flew away" Grif said.

"Aww shit. If this is true, then we're gonna have to keep our weapons on us at all times!" Washington said.

"Yeah, I've really gotten good with the sniper rifle" said Church.

"Good. If you happen to see The Meta, at least _try _to hit him in the head" said Wash.

"Actually, he wasn't that far from where we-" Tucker was interrupted by an extremely loud roar. The Meta found them!

"Fuck, what do we do, what do we do?!" Grif was extremely scared for his life, just like all of them were at the moment.

They heard a loud noise that sounded like... _dubstep _coming from behind them. When they turned around, it was Sheila, and Caboose was driving.

"This will make Church forgive me" he said.

For a split second, everybody could've sworn they just went deaf, because the next thing said was,

"Firing Main Cannon" and the tank fired a hollow explosive round, straight into The Meta. He went flying, almost literally, into the twenty mile away mountain.

They all looked at Caboose, then at the mountain, then at the looks of relief on each others faces. Then they all cheered for Caboose!

"Holy crap man! I DO forgive you! I think you just saved our lives!" yelled Church.

"Caboose, I take back almost every single insult I've ever thrown at you" said Tucker.

"That... was the second worst explosion ever... of all time" said Washington.

"Wow, for a blue, you're not too bad. Not too bad at all. Heh heh" said Sarge.

Grif and Simmons just walked up to him and gave him a hug. Grif asked, "Hey, do you think I could have a copy of that dubstep track?"

Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were so confused, and more so deafened, because they were only a few feet from the tank when it fired.

"So, who was that? Old friend of yours?" Twilight asked.

"No. Not even close. In fact, if it weren't for the fact he's probably still alive, I'd laugh at you" said Agent Washington.

"We call him The Meta. I used to work with him back during Project Freelancer, his codename was Agent Maine. He is the most deadly thing I've ever known, ever since he went rogue. Besides this girl we know..."

"Yeah, and _she _was a bitch" said Grif.

"I must say, his cutie mark was revolting!" said Rarity.

"Wait, you noticed that out of _everything fucking else _scary about him?" said Church.

"Also, I don't think he can talk" said Donut.

"Not relevant" said Simmons.

"Well, what are we gonna do if he comes back?" asked Tucker.

"We're gonna kill the mother fucking shit out of him, is what we're gonna do" they heard a voice behind them say. Way too familiar, a girls voice.

"Yeah, and after that, we're gonna vaporize his body" said ANOTHER familiar voice.

When they looked behind them, they all knew instantly who they were, judging by the colors of them.

Standing there, holding a minigun and plasma rifles, was Agent Texas and Agent Carolina.

**_To be continued of course..._**


	6. Averoxian Burnen: Friends?

**Over the years...**

* * *

As it turned out, Averoxian had killed the princess and the General, with no family left to love, killed himself in depression.

But, as usual, there's always a second in command for everything and the country had a new general now, General Lavers, and Princess Luna is in charge.

But Averoxian was successful in taking over a full half of the country. It's East Equestria, and West Equestria, and Averox has complete control of the Western half. At first he had a militia, which soon grew into the Burnen Military of the West, or B.M.W for short.

Now. five years later, he is still in control, and has no plans to take over East Equestria if the new princess doesn't bother him. Yes, the princess and the general were forced to start the new country of the east.

On Averoxian's side, he had gotten married to Zoey, and had three young colts. He had become rich and pretty famous, since the ponies who stayed looked up to him. He wasn't anything like a dictator or something, but if you asked ponies on the East Equestria, they would disagree completely. He built a castle, and a city with it, called _The Burns. _He currently is sitting in his room... waiting for something to happen...

* * *

**Present Day...**

* * *

Averoxian was just sitting in his room, doing nothing, when a message came to his computer.

_Hello sir! We have new visitors in town. They call themselves the Reds and the Blues. They brought large equipment with them, and weapons. Applejack is letting them stay at the inn. If you would like to meet them, come on down!_

Averoxian was interested, and while he was trotting downstairs, one of his guards ran up to him and said "Sir, a pony who calls himself The Meta, just crashed into the side of the mountain. We have him in custody. Orders sir?"

"Put him in the forest. If he comes back, just shoot him." good old Averox. Still merciless as ever.

"Yes sir!" the guard said.

Averoxian was walking towards the inn, when a bunch of unfamiliar ponies walked up to him.

"Hello, you must be Averoxian. I'm Agent Washington. We need to know if you have anybod- ahem any_pony_ in your custody up... there in your... place." said Washington.

"Who's WE?" Averox asked.

"Us" Church said, walking out with everybody else.

"What are your names?" asked Averox.

"Private Donut" said Donut.

"Simmons"

"Grif"

"I know you've gotta have a hot chick somewhere... oh hey! I'm Tucker"

"You can call me Sarge!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Caboose.

"Oh my god Caboose! The explosion was fucking two hours ago! You're not deaf!" yelled Church.

"Yeah, and that's Caboose. But there's two other peop- ponies you haven't met yet..." said Washington.

A turquoise pony and a dark grey pony stepped out.

"My name is Agent Carolina. But you can call me Carolina for short" said the blue one, Carolina.

"My name is Texas, Agent Texas, and we need you to tell us, right now, do you have the Meta in custody?" said the dark one, Tex.

"Actually, yes I do. He slammed into the side of the castle mountain and my guards seized him" Averoxian said.

"You might as well have just let him out. He is going to kill your guards if we don't go there soon. So everybody, move out!" Texas exclaimed.

And then started a friendship no one would ever understand...

**To be continued...**


	7. Brother united Brother

When the Reds, Blues, and Averoxian got to the castle, the Meta was having a surprisingly harder time killing Averoxian's guards than they thought. They were obviously way over-trained for this, and they were close to doing what you might call kicking his ass. The guards had flipped over the four huge dinner tables from the main hall, making a large make-shift barricade, while they kept the Meta at bay, who was repeatedly failing at charging them, due to mini-gun suppression. The Reds and Blues weren't the best ponies for fighting him, but they knew what to do, and for the fourth time in their lives, they attacked knowing they might not survive.

"ATTACK!" Sarge yelled, and the rest of them charged full-speed at the Meta. Meta turned, and instantly switched targets, thinking that if he sprinted at them, they would be too scared to attack. But the Reds and Blues have gained a lot of fighting courage over the years, and their instincts were their greatest weapons.

The Meta jumped up and tried to smash Grif, but Grif jumped up with him, crashing into the Meta, who fell towards the ground. Tucker was already sprinting at him from the side, and he stabbed the Meta right through his stomach. Tucker pulled the sword out, yelled "You just got FUCKED!" and kicked the Meta straight at Church. Church had been aiming his sniper rifle at the Meta the whole time, and when the Meta was thrown to him, the barrel was aimed right at his head.

"Hope you burn in hell, motherfucker." Church said, and as he pulled the trigger, the Meta, who at one second was about to die, was the next second right behind Church. He still had his AI units.

Church spiraled around, only to be met by a skull shaking headbutt to the face. Church went flying, straight past Agent Washington, who was charging at the Meta with a very familiar weapon...the Meta's bruteshot. The Meta unleashed a roar of anger, and charged straight at Washington, and they both collided.

Brother, vs Brother.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. The Secret

After they beat the crap out of The Meta, the Reds and Blues met back at the inn, the Meta in custody. Averoxian had locked him up in the underground, deep below his castle. That meant if the Meta wanted to escape, he would have to fight through dozens of guards, who nearly killed him last time, along with wall guns, turrets, and trained snipers. Basically, no, he was not getting out very soon. "Hey ya'll! What you been up to?" Applejack asked. "We ran into somebod- ahem, somepony you don't wanna meet." Agent Washington answered. "Who?" the mane six asked at the same time. The Reds and Blues looked at each other. Then they gathered in a huddle. "Should we tell them?" Washington said. "I don't know, dude. We can't just leave out the fact that there's an extreme murderer within a mile of here," Tucker said. "Well, we can leave out the fact he's a murderer, but we're gonna have to cover it up." Church said. So they turned back around, and Twilight wanted to know what happened. "Somepony very dangerous," Tucker said, "And I strongly recommend you stay away from the castle for a couple of…years." Church hit him. "Okay months." Tucker finished. Church nodded. "We don't want you guys to get scared, okay? Yeah that's right, Reds! WE HAVE FEELINGS!" Tucker exclaimed. Agent Texas and Agent Carolina were silent for all of this, and they decided to go to their room. They were bored. When they got to the room, they took their helmets off, looked at each other. Texas didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a deep feeling of longing when she looked at Carolina. "Hey Carolina? I don't know how it happened, and I know we've been at each other's throat many times, but I suddenly find you….very attractive." Tex said. Carolina looked at her in a positive look of disbelief. "You know, I suddenly felt that way too, as soon as I saw you in pony form." She said. Texas blushed, and before she knew it, Carolina was leaning in on her, about to press her lips against Texas'. Tex looked at her, baffled, but Carolina didn't see it. So she decided they might as well. Their lips touched, slowly pressing harder and harder, until Carolina slipped her tongue into Tex's mouth. To be continued….. 


	9. Surprise!

Texas and Carolina found out they loved each other, and this surprised them. When they were done making out, they went back downstairs, and everypony stared at them.

"Hey ya'll!" Applejack greeted them.

"Hey..." Tex said. Everypony looked at them weirdly.

"What's wrong?" Church asked, concerned. Tex and Carolina realized how suspicious they were being, so they stopped.

"Nothing, just saw something creepy upstairs." Carolina said.

"What was it? Was it a spider? I had a pet spider once. He died... I squished him. Then I buried him." Caboose said. Every pony in the room looked at him.

"Caboose...where did you bury him?" Washington asked.

"In my room. In my house." Caboose replied.

"Oh. Thank God." Washington said.

"What? Where else would you have expected him to put it?" Church said, being one of the only beings alive to even slightly understand Caboose's logic.

"Anyway, what are we gonna do now, since the Meta is in custody?" Sarge asked, obviously bored. All of the sudden, Craben burst into the room.

"I-I-I...crap...can...not...breathe..." he exclaimed, obviously exhausted. They all stared at him for a while, and all of the sudden he got up and yelled,

"The Meta has hijacked one of the Royal Battle Blimps!". The Reds and Blues stared at each other for a good long moment, then asked simultaneously,

"How the fuck did he do that?"

They all ran outside to see what Craben was talking about, and sure enough, a huge-ass blimp was hovering about eighty feet above them, BB Kebula #902 was launching volleys of missiles and chaingunning houses and buildings. Grif pulled out his binoculars, looked into the gondola of the blimp, and, sure enough, The Meta was in there.

"Wow. We gonna have to fight him again." Grif said, obviously disappointed.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Here it goes

The Reds and Blues sneaked back inside the inn, then planned out what they were going to do.

"Guys, I really hate to be an ass, but i have no idea what to do. He's got a fucking flying-ass battle station, and all we got is a tank, a jeep, a rocket launcher, knife/rifle looking thing..." Church said.

Washington was nodding along until, "Wait, we have a rocket launcher?"

"Well, yeah. It's mine, remember? I tried to shoot the Meta with it, and he sliced it in half. We found another one though." Simmons commented.

"Well, lets try that, along with a counter attack with Sheila and the Warthog." Washington said.

So they went to the back of the inn and Agent Texas got into the tank, while Sarge and Grif got into the Warthog. They drove around to the front, and Simmons jumped out, aimed the rocket launcher at the gondola of the Battle Blimp, and fired two shots. The rockets both hit the gondola, and the side exploded outwards in a MOAB style explosion. The blimp went spinning while Carolina shot at it with the machine gun turret on the Warthog. Grif and Church both waited at the door of the inn for the blimp to crash and burn, holding their sniper rifles.

"HOLY-" Washington was trotting up to the wreckage to inspect it, and was tackled violently by a massive pony which they rightly assumed was the Meta, and the two of them ended up in a tumble on the ground.

And for what would be the first time in both the Meta and Agent Washington's lives, they were attacked by a Warthog.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
